pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GodofJur
Please tell me why an elite RoF is needed for a prot monk. RoF does the job well enough to NOT waste your elite on LS. 00:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :The main reason is bar compression. Most of the elites you listed are not viable except for RC and PnH. PnH lacks the quick recharge to cleanse the team of conditions. RC would work but it would have to use another skill slot. The heal provided by RC can come directly from the dedicated healer anyway. -GodofJur 03:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::No. In PvE you either have a condition overload, or very little at all. If you have a condition overload, you need the heal from RC to combat the pressure. LS is never going to cut it VS condition pressure and your heal monk will just burn his high sets and die. PnH is more than enough for casual condition removal. LS is bad because there are no spikes in PvE; and even so their spikes are predictable enough to toss up prot spirit and soa. Bar compression should never compromise bar efficiency. 05:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Or you just bring extinguish on your discord MM and win without using an elite. Life 05:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I was more referring to condition stacks on the entire party. Extinguish is still <3 though. 05:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I heard heal party works quite well against party-wide degen -GodofJur 06:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::On a related note, I fucking hate mandragors in EotN. Life(the spirit) and PwK are also win against pressure. ::::::It's called energy. Hi, my name is energy, and heal party eats 15 of me. 06:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I heard that this build can spam heal party non-stop. But seriously if you're expecting that much conditions for a prolonged period of time, you would of course choose another build instead of LS. But generally you will not stay under that much conditions that 2 cast of heal party while under GoLE can't heal. -GodofJur 06:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, it just means you don't need LS at all. Simple as 123. Run FF on your necro. Also, necros still run out of energy. You are quite deluded if you think spamming 15 energy spells won't result in no energy even with SoLS + SR. 06:22, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Different situations call for different builds. In general you won't run into condition stack on the whole team. And for this reason, LS is good as a general prot elite. -GodofJur 06:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::There are no spikes in PvE. LS is not a good prot elite, it is terrible. If you want small prots, SoA/Guardian is better, if you want "spike catches" you want spirit bond/prot spirit. If you want condition removal, mend ailment/FF is more than enough for general PvE. Not a hybrid condition removal + one-time prot. 06:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::SoA and guardian cannot prevent the type of spikes LS can. PS is the primary spike catcher, but LS is there to preprot likely spike targets. PS has a 5s recharge, you would be glad to have a second prot in hand when you need it. SB is just too expensive for such a purpose and is not very effective in PvE without protting with PS first. -GodofJur 06:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Spirit bond is effective with or without prot spirit. It basically reduces all damage above 60 to a pittance. Also, must I repeat there are no spikes in PvE, just big damage in HM? Anyway, you have 2 weeks to convince users that LS is good in PvE. Good luck, because it's going to be a tall order. I wasted enough time reasoning with someone who thinks his bad build is good. Cheers. 06:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC)